Dernières Volontés
by PtiteKmye
Summary: Elliot Dwyer vient de mourir. Dans son testament, il met en jeu son bien le plus précieux. Pour le conserver, la chair de sa chair devra faire des sacrifices et des concessions, et ça ne sera pas toujours facile. Y parviendront ils?
1. Chapter 1

Qui dit nouvelle fic, dit prochain chapitre pour très bientôt pour « Un avion nommé Désir ». Je sais que certaines d'entre vous seront ravies. J'espère aussi que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira. Et que vous continuerez à me suivre. Cette nouvelle fiction est une idée que j'ai eue en rêvant. Héhé comme quoi les rêves peuvent être constructifs. Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.

Elliot Dwyer a une vie très rempli. Il a bien vécu. Il a réellement eu une bonne et belle vie. Mais Elliot s'est éteint. Seul. Seul avec son testament. Cet homme, de son vivant, était propriétaire d'un ranch. Ranch qu'il avait acheté il y a cinquante ans pour quatre sous et qui valait aujourd'hui probablement des millions. Mais Elliot aimait les choses simples. Il s'était marié avec Elizabeth, une jeune fille de bonne famille qui avait plaqué son monde pour vivre leur amour. De leur union étaient nées trois filles. Trois filles qui grandirent au ranch. Mais qui, comme tout jeune de 18 ans aux Etats-Unis, ont voulu partir voler de leurs propres ailes. Le couple s'était donc retrouvé seul. Seul dans ce ranch immense où chevaux, vaches, chiens et poules vivaient paisiblement ensemble.

Quelques années après le départ de leur dernière fille, sa femme succomba à un cancer du sein. Il en fut moralement très atteint, et depuis ce jour là, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Lorsque l'enterrement d'Elisabeth eu lieu, ses trois filles Renée, Esmée et Lauren restèrent quelques jours avec lui. Leurs familles respectives n'ayant pas fait le déplacement pour cause que « le Texas c'est un trou paumé où il n'y a même pas Twitter ». Elliot ne sait de ses petits enfants que ce que leurs mères lui en disent. Evidemment tout son salon était orné de photos d'eux petits qu'il adorait regardé le soir au coin de la cheminée. Mais les enfants grandissent vite et deviennent ingrats avec la famille.

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi exactement mais ses filles, si proches étant gamines, ne semblaient plus l'être aujourd'hui. Tout est bien plus facile quand on est enfant apparemment. De toute façon, elles vivent dans trois endroits bien différents du pays. Elliot n'était même pas sur que leurs enfants se connaissent vraiment entre eux.

Après ces quelques jours passés avec lui pour le soutenir, Renée, la plus jeune apprit à Elliot qu'elle allait divorcer de son trader de mari et comptait revenir par ici dans les mois à venir. Bien entendu, il lui proposa de s'installer ici, ce qu'elle accepta après moultes hésitations.

C'est comme cela que depuis cinq ans, Elliot vivait avec Renée et Edward, le fils de celle-ci, qu'il avait apprit à connaitre et à aimer depuis ce temps là. Edward est un adolescent génial, il s'était très vite adapté à la vie du ranch, aux taches auprès des animaux et à son tout nouvel environnement. Il aidait Elliot dès qu'il le pouvait et ne quitterait pour rien au monde le Texas à présent.

Il fréquentait le lycée le plus proche et ne semblait regretter sa vie d'avant. Il apprenait beaucoup d'Elliot, et sa mère Renée semblait beaucoup plus épanouie depuis qu'elle vivait à nouveau ici. Renée exerçait à l'hôpital en tant qu'aide soignante et son métier la passionnait beaucoup.

Cinq ans que ce trio improbable vivait dans et pour le ranch. Pour le faire subsister. Parce qu'un ranch ça coute cher et que l'entretien est long. Elliot recevait des nouvelles de ses deux autres filles de temps en temps par mail. Edward passionné en informatique avait installé au ranch une ligne internet, et deux pc portables, un pour lui et un pour Elliot. Il lui apprenait à s'en servir. Elliot se sentait plus jeune de pouvoir communiquer avec ses filles sans prendre la peine de parler pendant des heures au téléphone, bien qu'elles n'y restaient certainement pas des heures. Une touche entrée et on n'en parle plus. Evidemment il ne recevait des nouvelles que pour son anniversaire et pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Lauren, l'ainée était partie à New York faire des études de droit et était maintenant une avocate renommée dans les droits des femmes. Elle s'était mariée à un chirurgien plastique réputé dans le monde entier. Ils avaient eu une fille. Alice. Alice avait arrêté les études et se consacrait à sa passion : le cinéma. Elle voulait écrire des scénarios pour les plus grands et pensait malheureusement que ses riches de parents l'aideraient. Non pas qu'ils ne le veulent pas, mais l'argent n'ouvre pas toutes les portes. Elle se contentait probablement de petits téléfilms qui ne passaient que l'après midi, et qui étaient regardés par des personnes âgées en manque d'activités. Elliot le savait, et en regardait de temps à autre, quand sa fille l'avait prévenu de la diffusion du programme sur le net. Son cœur battait plus vite dès qu'il voyait « script : Alice Cullen ». Edward aussi se vantait que sa cousine était célèbre à son lycée, même s'il ne la connaissait que de ce que sa mère et son grand père lui en disait.

Esmée, la cadette, était en Californie où elle vivait désormais seule avec ses deux filles. La première Rosalie qu'elle avait eue d'un premier mariage. Et Bella qu'elle avait recueilli chez elle et qu'elle considérait à part entière comme sa propre fille. Bella était en fait la fille des voisins d'Esmée et de son mari Charlie Swan. Un incendie une nuit les réveilla et ils constatèrent avec effroi la maison de leurs voisins totalement calcinée. Les pompiers n'avaient pas pu sauver les parents, mais la petite fille était sauve. Choquée et traumatisée certes, mais sauve. Pour ne pas l'éloigner de son domicile natal, Esmée avait proposé aux services sociaux de garder Bella, qui avait saisi la chance de rester là où elle avait toujours vécue. Rosalie et elle étaient meilleures amies avant ça et cette épreuve très dure les rapprocha encore plus. Esmée évoquait cette relation à son père dans ses mails. Elle était désormais divorcée, mais était plus qu'heureuse avec ses deux princesses.

Mais voilà, il y a deux ans, Elliot tomba gravement malade. Et malgré plusieurs tentatives de traitements, maintenant il était mort. Edward et Renée étaient désemparés, ayant perdu tout à coup leur repère principal. Renée s'était chargée de prévenir ses sœurs. Elle s'était aussi occupée des démarches auprès des pompes funèbres, de l'église et de l'administration. Edward était en train de refaire les chambres pour accueillir ses tantes et ses cousines au ranch le temps du deuil. Du moins le temps de la cérémonie.

Il espérait pouvoir rester au ranch après ça. Il ne savait pas qui allait en hériter mais il voulait rester là. Il aimait sa nouvelle vie. Les quelques employés de son grand père s'entendaient bien avec lui et c'était réciproque.

Deux jours plus tard, le jour de l'enterrement arriva, et il devait encore aller chercher sa famille à l'aéroport. Il embrassa sa mère qui séchait encore quelques larmes, et monta dans sa voiture, une vieille Chevrolet rouge qui avait fait son temps mais qui était encore bien pratique. Il parcourut les vingt kilomètres qui séparaient le ranch de l'aéroport et attendit une quinzaine de minutes que les passagers arrivants commencent à affluer dans le hall d'arrivée.

Il reconnut facilement ses tantes qui avaient toutes deux une forte ressemblance avec sa mère, Renée. Elles avaient les yeux bouffis mais le reconnurent également facilement. Il vit en arrière plan trois jeunes filles aussi. Qui se présentèrent à lui. Il rencontra donc Alice, la fameuse, dont il parlait souvent à ses copains. Et Rosalie. Et un peu plus en retrait Bella. Elliot lui avait raconté l'histoire de Bella. Il en avait été touché. Et là, il la trouvait juste magnifique. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Comme si il y avait enfin une bonne chose dans cette journée on ne peut plus pourrie.

Il reprit toutefois contenance et dirigea toutes ces femmes vers le parking. Il chargea les bagages dans son pick-up et les filles se serrèrent un peu.

Ils arrivèrent néanmoins assez vite au ranch, où les trois sœurs s'enlacèrent tendrement. Pendant ce temps là, Edward montra à ses cousines leurs quartiers et les aidèrent à monter leurs bagages. Le ranch était grand, il contenait près de dix chambres, Elliot et sa femme aimaient recevoir.

Pas trop le temps de discuter, la cérémonie arriva trop rapidement. A peine finie, et comme lui avait dit son grand père peu avant son dernier souffle, ils sont parties en haut de la colline qui surplombait le ranch, pour disperser les cendres du défunt.

Une fois tout ce petit monde rentrés au ranch, une gouvernante qu'Edward adorait se proposer de servir le café. Il accompagna Marie à la cuisine pour l'aider avec les plateaux. Sa mère et ses tantes restaient entre elles, et ses cousines ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Peut être n'avaient elle rien à se dire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la journée toucha presqu'à sa fin. Vers 18h, on sonna à la porte. Renée, le visage encore gonflé par les larmes alla ouvrir. M. Black pénétra dans la maison, c'était le notaire du comté.

Il annonça qu'il avait en sa possession le testament final d'Elliot Dwyer et qu'il devait nous l'énoncer immédiatement. Ne comprenant pas son empressement, Renée lui proposa de repasser le lendemain mais il refusa catégoriquement. Personne ne comprit. Sauf quand il commença à s'installer et à leur lire le testament d'Elliot.

_« Si toute ma famille entend ceci de mon vieil ami Jacob, c'est que ça y est la maladie m'aura emporté. Sachez tous que je vous ai tous aimé, et que je vous aimerai toujours de là où je serais. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je serais forcément en bonne compagnie puisque ma femme m'y attends. J'espère que vous êtes tous là. Quand je dis tous, je parle de vous mes petits enfants. La chair de ma chair. On ne s'est pas beaucoup connus, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé ensemble mais sachez que je vous aimais. Edward, évidemment, je l'ai connu mais je suis désolée Rosalie et Alice de ne pas avoir eu le privilège d'en faire autant avec vous. Et Bella. Non je ne t'oublie pas. Ma fille te considère comme la sienne alors c'est un honneur pour moi de penser que tu fais partie de la famille. _

_Sachez aussi que j'ai eu une bonne vie, bien remplie, et que tous à votre façon, vous avez contribué à ce que je vive heureux jusqu'à la dernière heure. Ne vous culpabilisez pour rien, rien que le fait d'avoir été dans ma vie, m'a rendu heureux. Je vous aime. »_

L'émotion se lisait sur tous les visages de l'assistance, et il y avait de quoi, ce testament était une déclaration d'amour d'un sage homme à sa famille.

Le notaire continua.

_« Le ranch dans lequel vous vous trouvez actuellement est le bien le plus précieux que je possède. J'aimerai qu'il reste dans la famille pour encore quelques générations. Et comme je sais que la question de l'héritage risque de poser quelques problèmes, j'ai eu une idée. Ecoutez jusqu'au bout avant de vous insurger et de dire non trop vite s'il vous plait. _

_Je voudrais que mes filles, leurs maris s'il y a encore et leurs enfants vivent ensemble dans ce ranch pendant un an et après cela ils seront tous à parts égales propriétaires de la propriété. Dans le cas où l'un d'entre vous refuserait, sachez que Monsieur Black a tous les documents nécessaires pour léguer le terrain à la municipalité qui veut depuis quelques temps le classer patrimoine historique. Vous n'aurez alors plus aucun droit dessus. Réfléchissez bien, je sais que vous prendrez tous la bonne décision. Encore une fois, je vous aime. _

_Elliot Dwyer »._

Dire que tout le monde était choqué, est un faible mot.

Voila tout le monde, ce chapitre est un prologue, histoire de planter le décor et l'histoire de base, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, svp. Votre avis est très important pour moi. La suite très bientôt.

XOXO

K


	2. Chapter 2

**De suite le deuxième chapitre. Je vous préviens que j'alternerai les POV, histoire de connaitre l'histoire sous toutes ses coutures. On se retrouve en bas !**

**POV EDWARD**

Ca faisait cinq ans que je vivais avec ma mère chez Elliot, mon grand père. J'avais quitté mes amis, mon père et notre ancienne maison pour venir me paumer au fin fond du Texas. Avec le recul, j'avais vraiment une meilleure vie depuis. J'aimais tout ici, ma famille, mon environnement, ma vie quoi. Je m'étais bien intégré au lycée. Je m'étais fait rapidement des amis. Mes deux meilleurs potes s'appelaient Emmet et Jasper, on s'entendait vraiment bien et c'est aussi grâce à eux que je ne regrettais rien de mon ancienne vie. Elliot aussi les adorait. Ils passaient leur temps ici, à nous aider, à participer à la vie du ranch. Je les avais d'ailleurs aperçus à l'enterrement, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir été les voir, la perte de mon grand père m'affectait plus que je ne le pensais. Je savais pourtant qu'ils ne m'en tiendraient pas rigueur mais j'irai m'excuser plus tard. Pour le moment, je devais gérer.

Gérer à la maison, gérer la famille et la cohabitation. Cohabitation qui apparemment allait s'éterniser puisque c'est ce qu'Elliot aurait voulu. Qu'on forme une famille soudée et unie qui puisse vivre ensemble pendant un an. Un an ça parait long mais personnellement je m'en sens capable, j'adore vivre ici. Je présume que pour mes cousines, ça va être plus dur de quitter la technologie, les magasins de luxe et la vie sociale. Il y a aussi de la vie sociale ici mais pas autant qu'a New York et Los Angeles je suppose. Quitter Détroit pour ma part n'avait pas été dur. Tout était froid dans cette ville.

**POV ROSALIE**

Nous étions, Bella et moi choquées. Le notaire venait de nous annoncer qu'on allait potentiellement devoir vivre ici pendant un an. On pouvait certes le faire, tant qu'on était ensemble ça irait. Mais franchement un an, c'est long, je ne sais pas si on tiendrait. Personnellement, je suis un peu énervée, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait absolument faire ça pour un vieux qu'on n'a même pas connu personnellement. Oui il est de notre famille, enfin Bella l'est plus à mes yeux que lui. De toute façon, je me résigne à me dire que la décision finale ne me reviendra pas. Ma mère le fera. Esmée a toujours aimé ses parents et je suis sure qu'elle acceptera. Je sais aussi qu'elle a du mal avec une de ses sœurs, mais je n'en sais pas plus, toutes les familles ont des secrets, et des fois il ne faut pas vouloir ouvrir la boite de Pandore, on ne sait jamais ce que l'on va y trouver.

Bella m'avait serrée la main tout le long de la lecture du testament d'Elliot. Surtout au moment où il la cita. Je la sentais se tendre contre moi, et je passais instinctivement mon bras autour de ses épaules. Bella c'est ma petite sœur de cœur, je tiens vraiment à elle.

La première rencontre avec Alice, ma cousine de sang, s'est faite dans l'avion. Notre correspondance était à New York du coup nous étions Bella et moi assises avec Alice. Elle est plutôt gentille, mais je la trouve totalement sur excitée. Sa mère aussi est gentille, en même temps c'est un peu normal, c'est la sœur de ma mère, et ma mère est un modèle de gentillesse. Alice nous parlais de son envie de faire du cinéma, et Bella s'intéressa de suite à la conversation puisqu'elle était elle-même étudiante en cinéma. Le rêve de Bella était de se trouver derrière la caméra et de diriger les acteurs, de faire ressortir leurs émotions. Bella si timide dans la vie aime malgré tout, tout diriger.

Nous étions à présent dans la chambre qu'Edward nous avait attribuée. Une chambre très spacieuse où il y avait deux lit deux places. Bella et moi n'aimions pas trop être séparés. On avait partagé nos impressions sur tout ça. Et je sentais que quelque chose tracassait Bella. Mais je la connaissais par cœur et je savais sur quel fil tirer pour rompre ses dernières barrières d'hésitation et tout me dire.

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois puis la refermer aussi vite. Je soupirai. Elle me fixa et m'avoua timidement que mon cousin lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Je souris et la pris dans mes bras. Edward était en effet un très beau jeune homme, élégant, galant et très aimable. Enfin ça, ce n'est que ce qu'il nous a montré. Mais je comprenais tout à fait Bella. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est mon cousin.

**POV ALICE**

En montant dans l'avion qui nous avait amené au Texas, nous avions retrouvé ma mère et moi, ma tante Esmée et ses deux filles. Enfin une vraie et une adoptée. L'adoptée était quand même vraie, enfin elle n'était pas fausse, enfin vous m'avez comprise non ? Mon père n'avait pas pu venir et puis je ne pense pas qu'il serait venu même s'il avait pu. D'après ce que disait ma mère, mon père ne voulait pas qu'on l'associe à un vieux ranch qui moisit à l'autre bout du pays. Je savais que mon père aimait le luxe mais pour moi, me dire que je vais voir de la famille m'enchante. Je passe à New York pour une petite gamine pourrie gâtée mais j'aime à penser que j'ai le cœur pur et que j'aime la simplicité d'une famille.

Je voyais bien que tout ne se passait pas pour le mieux entre mes parents. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Mais si j'ai bien suivi leurs bribes de disputes, il y a un secret dans la famille de ma mère que mon père acceptait un peu contre son gré. Ce triste voyage allait peut être m'en apprendre plus dessus. J'allais enfin rencontrer toutes les sœurs de ma mère, leurs enfants, et malheureusement pas mon grand père. Mais j'espérais que la famille allait m'en parler assez pour que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu.

Nous avions été accueillis par Edward, mon cousin. Pas pourri. Dommage c'est mon cousin. Enfin bon, je préfère les blonds. J'étais dans la chambre voisine de celle de Bella et Rosalie. Ces deux filles étaient vraiment adorables, toujours ensemble. Ma mère m'avait raconté l'histoire tragique de Bella et ça m'avait beaucoup émue alors que je ne la connaissais même pas. Il est dur d'accepter directement que Rosalie et Edward sont mes cousins puisque je ne les considère réellement en tant que tels depuis quelques heures. Mais je m'y ferais. Parce que la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré, n'est ce pas ?

Ma mère venait de m'appeler depuis le salon. A propos du ranch, j'adore complètement comment est la disposition, les chambres des « enfants » sont au deuxième étage, les chambres de nos mères et la bibliothèque d'Elliot au premier, et le salon et la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Chaque chambre était munie d'une salle de bain, ce ranch offrait un confort extrême en plus d'offrir une vue magnifique sur le paysage. Ça ne m'étonnait même plus que la municipalité veut en faire un truc historique.

Nous descendîmes en même temps au salon, et nous installions tous sur les canapés et fauteuils mis à notre disposition. Nos mères se sont mises face à nous. L'air grave. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir pris leur décision.

**POV RENEE**

J'étais contente en ce jour de retrouver mes sœurs malgré tout ce qui avait pu nous séparer au fil des années. J'avais juste besoin d'elles, de les sentir avec moi dans cette épreuve qui nous transperçait toutes. La cérémonie s'était bien passée. Mais l'annonce du notaire avait fait l'effet d'un lâcher de bombe dans la maison. Depuis la lecture du testament, j'avais gentiment demandé aux enfants de monter dans leurs chambres et de nous laisser entre adultes discuter tranquillement. Je ne voulais surtout pas que le ranch de mes parents, que ce ranch qui m'avait vu naitre et grandir et qui m'avait à nouveau accueilli plus tard ne soit légué à une commune qui allait détruire son lot de souvenirs.

Je me passais dans ma tête le discours que j'allais faire à mes sœurs pour les convaincre mais elles me prirent de court. Elles acceptaient. Je me demandais pourquoi si vite, mais nous aurions le temps d'en reparler, et je ne voulais surtout pas leur tendre la perche de changer d'avis. On discutait un moment de ça, puis de tout et de rien, jusqu'à qu'on appelle les enfants pour les prévenir de notre décision. Edward stressait je le voyais. Il voulait vraiment rester ici lui aussi. Je lui fis un clin d'œil discret pour le rassurer, ce qui se passa j'ai l'impression. Il me rendit un sourire franc et plein d'amour, qui remplit mon cœur de mère de joie. Dieu merci de m'avoir donné un fils si aimant avec moi. Il tenait vraiment de son grand-mère. Un grand cœur, toujours prêt à aimer les autres. On tenait un peu tous de lui apparemment vu la décision prise. Nous voulions tous garder cet héritage précieux pour notre famille et non le céder à l'Histoire. Ce ranch c'est notre histoire, pas celle du pays entier.

Mes sœurs me désignèrent pour annoncer la nouvelle à nos progénitures. Deux mots, deux petits mots avant que tout le monde n'éclate bizarrement de joie, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Seules Rosalie et Alice se montrèrent réticentes mais je voyais bien qu'elles étaient quand même contentes d'être là en famille.

_« On reste. »_

**Voila, la suite, bientôt. Une petite review ? **

**XOXO  
K**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, je ne vous remercierez jamais assez, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. On se retrouve en bas.**

**POV EDWARD**

Ca faisait deux jours que ma mère nous avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Toute la famille restait ici pour conserver le ranch en tant qu'héritage familial. Nous l'avions confirmé à Monsieur Black, et depuis deux jours ici, le rythme de vie était plutôt chargé. Entre mes tantes qui s'organisaient pour rapatrier leurs affaires et celles de leurs filles et ma mère qui se chargeait de reprendre en main les employés de grand père pour continuer à faire tourner le ranch.

Je profitais donc de ce moment un peu seul pour aller rendre visite à mes potes, pour les remercier de leur présence à la cérémonie, m'excuser de mon silence pendant quelques jours et aussi pour leur parler de tout ce petit monde chez moi.

J'arrivais en bas de la résidence dans laquelle Jasper et Emmet partageait un appartement assez grand, je me garais sur le parking devant, et grimpais les quelques marches des escaliers qui séparaient le hall de leur porte d'entrée. Je toquai. Jasper vient m'ouvrir.

-_Hey mec ça va ?_ Me demanda t-il, prudent.

-_T'inquiète pas, merci !_

- _Rentres._

Je pénétrai dans l'appart et vis qu'en fait je les dérangeai dans une activité très instructive… une partie de Playstation. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé à coté d'Emmet, qui me tapa dans l'épaule en signe de salut amical. Je les remerciai alors de leur présence, et m'excusai auprès d'eux. Ils me signifièrent que c'était normal et qu'ils ne m'en voulaient certainement pas.

Puis la discussion dévia lorsqu'Emmet supplia presque Jasper de reprendre leur partie, afin qu'il lui mette enfin la branlée promise. Je rigolais en les voyant faire. Quand celle-ci fut enfin terminée, ils me demandèrent des nouvelles de ma mère.

-_Elle tient le coup ?_ Me questionna Emmet

_-Bah tu sais y'a ses deux sœurs en ce moment avec leurs filles alors oui ça va. _

_-T'as dit quoi là ?_ Me coupa Jasper

-_Euh qu'elle allait bien ?_

-_NON avant_ !

-_Qu'il y avait ses sœurs ?_

-_Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Après ça ?_

-_Ah oui bien sur suis-je bête, leurs filles ! Mes cousines quoi !_

Je vis que d'un coup, ils me donnaient toute leur attention. Le sujet filles, est le sujet préféré des garçons, surtout d'Emmet, Jasper et moi.

_-Oui si tu veux, elles sont comment ?_

_-Je ne les connais pas trop encore, mais elles ont l'air gentilles._

-_Arrête ton char Ben Hur, on te demande comment elles sont physiquement ! _Rigola Emmet

-_Plutôt pas mal, mais ce sont mes cousines alors aucun intérêt._

-_Mais pour nous si !_ Répondirent les deux zouaves en cœur.

_-On peut les voir quand ?_ M'interrogea Emmet

_-Les horaires du zoo n'ouvrent qu'à 10h ! Non abruti, tu peux les voir, mais avant ça, je dois vous dire quelque chose…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Et bien euh…_ J'hésitais, je voulais éviter qu'ils approchent trop près de Bella. Elle me plaisait vraiment et vu qu'on avait un an à vivre ensemble, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse draguer par un de mes meilleurs potes.

_-Accouche_. S'impatienta Jasper. Il souffla. Et puis d'un coup, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par un éclair de génie, il me lança :

_-Y'a une fille la dessous ?_

_-Oui. Elle s'appelle Bella. C'est la fille adoptive de ma tante. Elle me plait vraiment, et si vous devez les rencontrer je préfèrerai vous dire de suite celle que je ne voudrai pas que vous draguiez…_

_-T'inquiètes mec, on te fera pas ça,_ me soutient Emmet.

-_Alors si vous voulez, ce soir vous pouvez venir manger chez moi._

Ils acceptèrent, on se refit une partie à trois et en même temps je leur parlais de tous les changements de situation au ranch, du testament de mon grand père et des un an tous ensemble. Je leur parlai aussi de Bella pour ne pas qu'ils fassent de gaffe lors du diner et des caractères de chacune. Le diner promettait d'être intéressant.

**POV BELLA **

C'était dit, Esmée, Rosalie et moi, nous restions ici, dans le Texas pendant un an. Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. M'éloigner de mon lieu de vie maintenant ne me gênait pas autant que peu après l'accident. Et puis Rosalie reste avec moi, nous n'avions même pas à nous séparer. Je me sentais mal de m'imposer dans cette famille qui n'est pas tout à fait la mienne mais m'entendre citée dans le testament du père d'Esmée me fit chaud au cœur. Je me sentais importante au moins aux yeux de quelqu'un.

En parlant d'yeux. En sortant de l'avion j'étais tombée sur la plus belle paire d'yeux qu'on m'eut jamais donné de voir, des billes vertes émeraudes qui ont transpercés tout mon être, coupé mon souffle. Le cousin de Rosalie était juste magnifique. J'allais fantasmer pendant un an. Mais bon j'allais aussi tout faire pour ne l'avoir que pour moi. J'étais timide en apparence, mais à l'intérieur je bouillais. J'aimais la vie, et je savais la valeur de la vie. Je voulais en profiter au maximum pour faire aussi honneur à mes parents que la vie avait quitté trop tôt.

Edward m'avait littéralement plu et ce dès le début. On devait vivre ensemble pendant un an, on apprendrait donc à se connaitre et on verrait donc s'il peut se passer quelque chose.

En ce moment, je suis dans le salon avec Rose, Alice, Esmée et Lauren, la mère d'Alice. Les deux dernières étaient suspendues au téléphone afin de régler les rapatriements de nos affaires pour un an. Alice avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, aussi je leur proposais d'aller faire un tour, ce qu'elles acceptèrent immédiatement. Avec elle aussi, nous allions faire plus ample connaissance.

**POV ALICE**

Ma mère était au téléphone depuis plus d'une heure. Elle venait de s'arranger avec sa secrétaire à New York pour qu'elle lui envoi ses dossiers importants à l'adresse du ranch. Et puis elle appela mon père et laissa un message sur son répondeur. Clair, net, précis, mais très bref. Voila à quoi se résumaient leurs relations depuis quelques années. Non en fait depuis toujours. Mes parents ne sont pas tendres entre eux et j'ai toujours pensé que c'étaient parce qu'ils privilégiaient d'abord leurs carrières, que ça finirait par s'arranger. Mais ce jour n'est jamais venu. Et il y avait ce secret. Ce secret dont personne ne parlait.

Bella nous proposa un tour. On décida qu'il était temps de faire le tour de la propriété. Le ranch de notre grand père s'étendait sur des centaines d'hectares.

_-Alors Alice tu aimes le cinéma ? C'est marrant Bella aussi, vous pourrez discutez._ Commença Rose.

_-C'est vrai Bella ? J'adore écrire des scénarios. _

_-Oui c'est vrai, j'étudie la réalisation. C'est marrant ça, pareil on fera un film toi et moi un jour_, dit-elle en plaisantant.

On continua de marcher en plaisantant sur ça, mais finalement cette idée n'était peut être pas si mauvaise. De toute façon, pendant cette année ici, Bella continuerait ses études ici, ou par correspondance, Rosalie et moi trouverions un travail. On visita pendant une heure environ l'étendue du ranch. Quand nous rentrons, nous retrouvons Renée qui était au téléphone, avec Edward apparemment parce qu'elle a dit « A ce soir mon chéri ».

Elle raccrocha. Et nous indiqua qu'Edward ramènerait deux de ses copains le soir pour le diner. HMMMM des hommes ! C'est ça qui manquait un peu ici, mon cousin était le seul et apparemment il était impossible qu'il se passe des choses entre cousins et cousines ! J'attrapai Bella et Rosalie par le bras, les emmenant dans ma chambre pour se préparer pour ce diner.

**La prochaine fois, le diner ! Je sais c'est énorme, trois petits chapitres en 24h ! C'est parce que je ne saurai pas quand je pourrais poster la prochaine fois ! Je vous souhaite un bon week end. **

**XOXO  
K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte pour cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je compte faire une vingtaine de chapitre voire plus. On se retrouve en bas. Bizous. Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**POV EDWARD**

Ce soir, j'avais invité Jasper et Emmet, mes deux meilleurs potes, à manger au ranch avec toute la famille. Je savais qu'ils adoraient venir au ranch, déjà à l'époque où mon grand père était vivant. Mais là, je savais que le fait d'avoir évoqué avec eux mes cousines les intéressait davantage. Je ne connaissais pas encore assez Rosalie et Alice pour savoir si elles allaient leur correspondre, mais je savais déjà que mes potes étaient deux mecs bien.

J'avais prévenu ma mère pour le diner, pour qu'elle prévoit d'ajouter deux couverts en plus. J'étais encore à l'appart des garçons, on jouait à la console. Deux heures plus tard, nous prenions ma voiture et celle d'Emmet pour aller au ranch.

Une fois garés devant, je soupirais. Je me demandais comment aller se passer cette soirée. Jasper et Emmet souriaient rien qu'à l'idée de les rencontrer.

**POV ALICE**

Rosalie, Bella et moi nous étions préparées dans nos chambres, juste avant de rejoindre nos mères pour les aider à faire à manger et à mettre la table. Renée avait préparé avec ma mère, un poulet et de petites pommes de terre. Il y avait à manger pour un régiment. En même temps, on était un peu un régiment. Neuf si je sais bien compter.

En plus, Edward allait revenir avec ses deux potes, et j'espérais qu'ils seraient mignons. On avait un an à vivre ici, autant que l'on y passe du bon temps. Bah quoi je suis une fille quand même !

Justement, on entendait des voitures dans l'allée, les pneus crissaient sur la terre battue. Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil. Elle voulait les voir autant que moi ! Mon cœur battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude alors que Bella faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Enfin, cette fichue porte s'ouvrit. Et là, the coup de foudre. Il était magnifique. Simple, blond, aux yeux bleus, grand et musclé. Je voulais tout savoir de lui et le plus vite possible. Je ne voyais plus que lui. J'avais oublié où j'étais, qui j'étais. Mon regard plongea dans le sien et je vis cette petite lueur dans ses yeux à lui aussi.

J'entendis Edward parler.

-Jasper, Emmet, je vous présente Alice et Rosalie mes cousines. Et Bella dont je vous ai parlé. Les filles voici Emmet et Jasper.

Je détournai le regard, observai Rosalie qui semblait presque déçue et Bella totalement cramoisie à l'évocation de son prénom dans la bouche de mon cousin. Ces deux là finiraient ensemble c'est sur. Et j'espérai que je finirai avec Jasper.

Renée nous appela à table.

Une fois installés, les filles d'un coté de la tables, les garçons de l'autre, tout le monde se jaugeait un peu. Je n'avais toujours d'yeux que pour lui. Jasper. J'avais enfin un nom sur ce visage d'ange. Tout le long du repas, il m'avait presque ignoré. Comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Il devait pourtant sentir mon regard sur lui. J'en avais mal au ventre. Mal au cœur, mal partout.

Je me levais d'un coup, ne pouvant plus supporter cette ignorance. Je m'excusai auprès de Renée et des autres convives, en prétextant un mal de ventre, et quittai précipitamment la table.

**POV EDWARD**

Le repas se déroulait bien. J'étais assis en face d'Alice et au fil du diner je la voyais se décomposer, je ne pouvais pourtant pas lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres devant tout le monde, pour ne pas la mettre à l'aise. Bella était à sa droite, entre Rosalie et elle, et j'essayais de ne pas la regarder pendant tout le repas. Tout à l'heure en faisant les présentations, j'avais précisé aux garçons qui était Bella pour qu'ils imprègnent bien à qui il ne devait pas toucher.

Ça fait un peu homme de Cro-Magnon jaloux et déjà possessif ce que je dis là, mais dès que j'avais vu Bella pour la première fois, je savais qu'elle était pour moi.

Les conversations tournaient autour de nos enfances respectives et des souvenirs de nos mères qui avaient grandies ici. Puis d'un coup, sans que je ne m'y attende, Alice s'excuse et se leva de table. Bella et Rosalie commencèrent à se lever pour la rejoindre, mais je me levai d'abord, les prenant de cours.

Je montai à l'étage pour la rejoindre, ne croyant pas du tout à son prétexte. Un mal de ventre prend d'un coup, pas sur toute la longueur du repas, dont j'avais bien vu qu'elle n'était pas bien.

Je frappai deux petits coups sur la porte de sa chambre.

-_Entre Bella_, entendis-je dire.

-_Désolé, c'est Edward…_

-_Y'a rien à voir, tu peux y retourner, mais merci de t'inquiéter_.

-_Je m'inquiète, parce que je suis sur que tu n'as pas vraiment mal au ventre. _

-_Tu ne sais rien du tout. Laisse-moi. _

Je ne voulais pas la forcer. Je pris place sur le rebord de son lit.

-_Je ne partirais pas Alice. Tu es ma cousine et je tiens à toi-même si on ne se connait pas encore très bien. Tu peux tout me dire._

-_Pour que tu le répètes à tes copains, non merci_ ! Railla-t-elle.

Je ne voyais pas bien le rapport entre son problème et mes copains. Puis d'un coup, un éclair de lucidité vient me frapper. Les garçons on est vraiment long à la détente.

-_C'est Emmet qui te plait ?_

Elle parut décontenancée. Puis elle secoua la tête.

-_Donc c'est Jasper. _

_-Oui._ Avoua-t-elle penaude_. Et il m'a ignoré toute la soirée. Il ne me connait pas je sais, enfin il aurait pu être gentil quand même._

Je rigolais. Un rire bien franc. Elle parut vexée, je m'empressais donc de lui fournir quelques explications.

-_désolé, mais je connais Jasper depuis un moment, et quand quelqu'un lui plait, il est pétrifié. Il préfère éviter tout contact plutôt que de gâcher ses chances. _

_-T'es sérieux ?_

-_Pourquoi je te mentirais ?_

-_ !_ Alice sautait partout maintenant, une vraie pile électrique. Une furie c'est ça. Elle respirait à nouveau la joie de vivre.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant débouler dans la chambre Bella et Rosalie affolées probablement par le cri d'Alice.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y 'a ?_ s'inquiéta Bella.

_-Tout va bien_, les rassurai-je. _Tout va très bien, hein Alice_ ?

-_On ne peut mieux._

**POV BELLA**

Alice avait crié et une fois dans sa chambre nous avait assuré que tout allait bien. Rosalie et elles redescendirent à table comme si de rien n'était. J'allais partir de la chambre qu'elle et moi partagions, quand Edward me retint par le bras. Rien que ce contact léger embrasa tout mon être, tout mon cœur et tout mon corps. Un léger frisson me parcouru, et je me sentis rougir.

Je me retournai vers lui, hésitante, tremblante devant sa beauté.

Je le vis se pencher vers moi, et murmurer à mon oreille

_-T'es mignonne quand tu es inquiète. _

Puis il déposa un baiser très simple sous mon oreille. Ce qui déclencha de vives réactions dans mon corps. Le temps que mon cerveau se reconnecte avec la réalité, il était partit. Pas loin, juste au salon. Mais trop loin de moi. J'avais envie d'Edward.

**Petit chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Petite review ? Gros biizoux**

**K**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée pour le retard, je suis un peu occupée. C'est l'été ça. En tout merci pour ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte pour cette fiction, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas. On se retrouve en bas ! **

**Ah oui euh évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, vous vous en doutez, et puis bon c'est marqué partout qu'ils sont à Madame Meyer ! **

**POV RENEE**

J'adorais mes sœurs. J'étais contente de les retrouver, mais déçue que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. La mort d'un parent n'est jamais un bon moment. Mais mes sœurs, malgré leurs vies bien rangées et chargées, et notre éloignement, avaient quand même fait le déplacement et j'étais contente qu'elles soient là pour partager cette épreuve avec moi.

Mes sœurs et moi avions grandi au ranch. Nous avions tout commencé là bas. Nos premières amours, nos premières déceptions et nos premiers conflits fraternels. Oui parce que depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est toutes les trois retrouvées ici, nous partageons un secret trop lourd à porter. Un secret qui nous aura séparées.

_**Seize ans plus tôt.**_

_Nous vivions depuis toujours dans ce ranch merveilleux qui nous avait vu naitre. Trois sœurs inséparables, aimées par des parents géniaux. Notre vie de campagne nous plaisait à l'adolescence mais nous rêvions toutes de voir la ville. De voir ce que ça faisait de vivre entourées de bâtiments géants, de magasins de luxe et de nouveaux visages. _

_Mais pour le moment, nous étions bien ici. Et puis un jour tout bascula. Sans que l'on s'y attende vraiment. A vrai dire, on ne s'attend jamais à ce genre de choses. _

_Esmée et moi étions dans la chambre de celle-ci à se raconter les derniers potins de notre petit patelin. Qui sort avec qui, qui a fait quoi. On s'éclatait, nous restions des filles après tout. _

_Nos parents étaient sortis ce soir là, invités par la commune pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Nous avions le ranch pour nous seules. Nous avions couvertes Lauren qui voulait retrouver un garçon qu'elle venait de rencontrer._

_Lauren avait toujours beaucoup plu à la gente masculine, elle était grande, fine, élancée et pétillante. Toujours riante, toujours de bonne humeur. _

_Il était un peu plus de 22h quand nous avions entendu des pneus crisser dans l'allée de la maison, puis un cri, qui nous avait effrayées. _

_Nous nous étions précipitées dans l'allée et avions retrouvées Lauren étendue sur la terre battue, les cheveux emmêlés, sa robe déchirée, la voiture roulant à toute vitesse au loin. _

_Personnellement, je criais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres. Celui ou ceux qui avaient fait ça, l'avaient laissée là, comme morte et avait pris la fuite. _

_Je pleurai presqu'autant qu'elle. La malheureuse était effondrée. Elle hurlait, criait. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Esmée avait deux ans de plus que moi, c'était vraiment elle la plus mature de nous toutes, ne pleurait pas, mais avait vraiment un visage choquée. Comme moi. _

_Elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, elle s'activa à relever Lauren. Elle m'avait tiré le bras, pour quémander mon aide. J'étais ailleurs. Mon corps l'aida mais mon cerveau s'était déconnecté depuis cette horrible découverte._

_Au bout de quelques minutes qui m'avaient paru comme de longues heures, nous l'avions portée jusque sa chambre. Lauren ne voulait pas parler, elle s'enfermait dans son malheur. Je lui avais caressé les cheveux tendrement tout le long des opérations. Maman nous faisait ça quand nous étions malades et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre à ce moment là. _

_Esmée était partie et revenue de la salle d'eau avec une bassine d'eau chaude, et deux serviettes éponges. Elle mouillait la première et la passait doucement sur le corps de notre sœur._

_Celle-ci hurlait de douleur. Et Esmée se stoppait quelques instants avant de reprendre. _

_Elle entreprit de la déshabiller mais Lauren ne voulait pas qu'on la touche plus que ça. Nous avions fini par lui mettre deux couvertures et avions décidé de la veiller à tour de rôle. _

_Son sommeil avait été agité, entremêlés de cris, de pleurs et d'insultes. Je savais à l'époque que nous devrions lui demander des explications. Mais j'étais apeurée, me créant des milliers de scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres dans ma tête. J'avais une imagination très fertile. _

_Nous avions dit aux parents le lendemain que Lauren était prise d'une gastro très contagieuse et très violente pour lui épargner une confrontation. Même s'ils n'étaient en rien au courant de cette histoire, nous ne voulions pas la jeter dans l'arène de suite. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, elle nous avait demandé dans sa chambre. Elle nous avait expliqué. _

_Elle avait eu ce rendez vous, avec un copain d'un de ses camarades de classe. Ce mec s'appelait Carlisle. Il lui avait tout de suite plu. Leur rendez vous se passait plutôt bien, jusqu'au moment où les mains baladeuses du jeune homme se firent un peu trop insistantes. _

_Lauren avait essayé de le repousser gentiment mais cela n'avait fait que l'inciter à continuer toujours plus. _

_Mais quand Lauren se décida à partir en le laissant là, ne supportant plus cette situation, il l'avait rattrapée par le bras violemment et l'avait forcée à le suivre. _

_Au détour d'une ruelle sombre, il l'avait giflée. L'avait menacée, l'avait embrassée de force, et l'avait violée. _

_Violée. Ma sœur si belle avait été salie par un espèce de primate sans cerveau qui n'avait pensé qu'avec son deuxième cerveau, et pas le meilleur. Ce mot se répétait dans ma tête en écho. Je n'en revenais pas. En tournant mon regard vers Esmée, j'avais compris qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Choquée. _

_En bon gentleman qu'il pouvait être, ce Carlisle pris la peine de la ramener à la maison. Quel enfoiré. J'étais hors de moi. J'avais envie de le tuer. _

_Elle avait pleuré tout le long de son discours. Normal. Nous avions tenté de lui poser des questions pour en savoir plus sur lui. Mais elle ne savait rien de plus, juste son prénom. _

_Elle n'avait plus voulu parler de la soirée, elle nous avait quand même précisé de ne rien dire aux parents. Nous lui avions juré. Mais nous nous étions juré, Esmée et moi, de retrouver cet enfant de salop et de lui faire la peau. _

**Fin du flash-back. **

Nous avions appris quelques mois après où il habitait, ce qu'il faisait, etc. Esmée et moi avions pris l'initiative d'aller voir la police, puisque Lauren s'y opposait. Elle ne voulait pas que les parents sachent, elle pensait qu'ils auraient été déçus d'elle.

Mais elle venait de faire 18 ans et les parents n'avaient pas forcément la possibilité d'être impliqués. Nous avions donc pris cette initiative nous même.

La police nous avait bien pris au sérieux. Ils avaient convoqués ce Carlisle.

Qui avait évidemment tout nié.

Puis avaient convoqués Lauren.

Qui bizarrement avait tout nié elle aussi.

Esmée et moi avions donc eu droit à un sermon en bonne et due forme de par un policier qui nous avait dit de ne pas se moquer d'eux à l'avenir.

J'avais foncé droit sur Lauren à la sortie du commissariat, pour l'engueuler, lui dire tout ce que je pensais de tout cela.

Elle m'avait regardé, droit dans les yeux, ceux-ci baignés de larmes et m'avait dit :

_-Renée, je suis enceinte. _

Quelques années plus tard, Lauren était partie du ranch, enceinte. Elle avait retrouvée Carlisle et s'était mariée avec lui pour le bébé et parce qu'il l'avait supplié de l'excuser et de le reprendre. Et elle avait dit oui. Esmée et moi avions été stupéfaites et dégoutées. J'avais refusé d'aller à ce mariage, et je crois bien qu'Esmée également. On ne la comprenait plus.

Elle s'était mariée avec l'homme qui l'avait violée pour un enfant. Bon ok, c'est plausible mais tellement grotesque.

Sa passion c'était la justice, et elle avait quand même décidé de se spécialiser dans le droit des femmes. Elle voulait probablement éviter son histoire à d'autres femmes. Et puis maintenant de nos jours, l'avortement était plus dans les mœurs qu'il y a seize ans.

Pour garder le secret de ce bébé, nous avions décidé de ne plus nous voir pendant quelques temps.

Et j'avais reçu un faire part peu de temps après, Alice était née.

**Hey les gens, désolée pour l'attente, mais c'est la canicule, et le chaud coupe l'inspi'. Lol non je m'excuse vraiment. A bientôt pour la suite. Des bizous. **

**XOXO  
K**


End file.
